Cosmic Verse Timeline
Cosmic Verse Timeline The following timeline describes the major events of the main Cosmic Verse universe. Only major fictional historical events are listed here. Please note that few exact dates have been given for these events, so approximations are used instead. Billions of Years Ago In an incidental gravitational merging of quarks and the building blocks of matter that formed the entire universe known today as the Comic Verse to form the fifth incarnation of various figures that existed many times throughout constant reformed and rebooted realities, the main reality was formed. Cosmic entities came into formation at the beginning or shortly after the creation of the universe while some lesser known cosmic entities were formed way after the creation of the universe in their respective times, with some ethereal concepts such as Death, Perpetuity, and Ra the Sun God being introduced while some were created by external cosmic entities. It is believed that, around this time, Ra the Sun God introduced the possibility and the potential ability for life to be created through the creation of the Sun, laying out the groundwork for advanced alien races and societies to come together. During this time, several intelligent races spawned in the universe, each assigned to a designated planet. In this time, economy was introduced and races began competing for land and resources, causing minor events in the universe such as the mutual destruction of both races to occur after the evolution of one race's technology had grown much to the point where a being had achieved immortality, thus allowing them to ascend to a level of godhood. These several intelligent races began dying out, each leaving behind a single survivor with some level of immortality and godhood. Around this time, planets that supported more life were created at a surplus amount and the Earth came into conception, with life on the Earth being created shortly after. Events unfolded and cosmic entities that followed this age of creation and rebuilding came into existence while genetic and evolutionary offshoots of races came about into a new age of humanity and time existed. World War I At the time of around World War I on planet Earth, a group of talented scientists working during the war found a way to genetically alter human tissue and skin. This alteration of the human body was used in various government programs in hope of creating a superhuman soldier possessing absolute power that dwarfs the power of a normal human being. Chaos struck societies around the world when corrupt scientific organizations got their hands on genetic alteration serums and formulas and began using it to create superhuman soldiers. This technology spiraled out of hand and terror struck around a later period. Era of Technology Continuing into current time, society grew and technologically implemented genetic clones, later processes of such allowing normal humans who had never shown much signs of extraordinary power or abilities to gain superhuman strength and powers at the jurisdiction of scientists with the resources on Earth. This would cause conflict and numerous wars, with a vendetta between agencies against cloning and genetic alteration of humans and agencies that supported cloning and the genetic alteration of humans. Other organisms besides humans were also found out to be candidates for genetic alteration and such resulted in bizarre mutations of said organisms, causing an offshoot in the amount of meta-powered organisms in the population of Earth itself. Timeline Formation of the Universe | Billions of Years Ago * The fifth incarnation of the universe is formed. Cosmic entities came into formation at the beginning or shortly after the creation of the universe while some lesser known cosmic entities were formed way after the creation of the universe in their respective times, with some ethereal concepts such as Death, Perpetuity, and Ra the Sun God being introduced while some were created by external cosmic entities. * It is believed that, around this time, Ra the Sun God introduced the possibility and the potential ability for life to be created through the creation of the Sun, laying out the groundwork for advanced alien races and societies to come together. * Celestial bodies in the universe are forged from nothingness and are presumably created by cosmic entities. The first intelligent species is created in the universe, but is soon forgotten by the gods, leaving suite for one survivor to remain in the universe in the form of a wandering spirit with great power. The gods banished this wandering spirit inside of a firm cage, abandoning the spirit for years to come. * Several mediocre races are created, but none of these races are notable enough to spark any intrigue from the gods that have created them and they are eventually forgotten or abandoned. Some of these mediocre races manage to survive within a cosmic egg that starts the offshoot of ingenuity and diversity, allowing these races to survive and become long-term survivors. * Due to an interference with the creation of the universe, a certain being achieves nigh-omniscience and infinite wisdom after coming into contact with a forbidden artifact forged into the depths of the universe. This causes an interference with the entire universe and spawns multiple alternate realities hidden in the depths of the time, causing future issues with future generations as a multiverse of alternate realities and possible scenarios is created. * Said being with nigh-omniscience and infinite wisdom creates and spawns many galaxies and universes inadvertently through a spawn of events and a new age of life approaches the universe, as four artifacts that control certain aspects of the universe are uncovered in the fabric of space and time. These four artifacts are distributed even further across the universe. * The solar system that we are all familiar with is formed and comes into conception, with planets such as Earth and Venus being formed as well as many of others. * The first few signs of life are developed on Earth. * Through unknown causes and interference most likely associated with Ra the Sun God, a rare metal takes shape on the Earth and is later discovered by an advanced alien species known as the Torrid race, which leaves behind faint traces of metal that is later discovered by another intelligent species. This rare metal is later used by the National Aeronautics and Space Administration to make massive breakthroughs in technology and create an extracting supercomputer for more information to fulfill the organization's ultimate goal. * 4 billion years ago from the current time, the possibility of life was introduced as the first few formations of DNA and cells were created by ancient viruses long ago. It is revealed that Gaea, the Earth goddess, and Ra, the Sun God, worked together to create life around this time. Development of Life | Millions of Years Ago * Life in the universe continues to develop at an astounding rate as thousands of subspecies and main species are created in the universe as the universe expands gradually. Gaea, the Earth goddess, creates an offshoot of evolutionary life on Earth that is hidden away from humans. 1917 * Around this time, a group of scientists begin to discover the truths of DNA splitting and possible modification. Through communication in laboratories and research labs, an American scientist is able to create a genetically enhanced and modified human being and deploys said modified human being into World War I. * Another genetically modified human being is created by a German scientist and is also deployed into World War I. Possessing twice the normal durability of a human, the genetically modified human goes into a state of long term comatose during battle and is washed away in a river during combat, never to be found again until the current day. * Other scientists get hold of the formula required to create genetically enhanced humans and the formula spreads to corrupt organizations, causing an increase in the amount of genetically enhanced humans around the world. Causing partial conflict with government in various countries around the world as the genetic formula is spread to countries such as the United States, Germany, and Russia, projects involving genetic modification are cancelled and several scientists lose jobs, causing conflicts to arise as an American scientist responsible for the creation and spreading of genetic formula modifications injects themselves with a special enhancing serum moments before going rogue and escaping labs, presumably being found dead years later by the government. 1936 Category:Timeline